


Boundaries in Sight

by TheFictionFairy



Series: In Sight (Fic Rec Friday Fanfic Fanart) [1]
Category: Jurassic Park (Movies), Jurassic World (2015)
Genre: Fanart, Gen, Inspired by Fanfiction, fanart of fanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-07-24 06:54:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7498455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFictionFairy/pseuds/TheFictionFairy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fanart inspired by Bibliotecaria_D's fic Boundaries</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boundaries in Sight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bibliotecaria_D](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bibliotecaria_D/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Boundaries](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4171668) by [Bibliotecaria_D](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bibliotecaria_D/pseuds/Bibliotecaria_D). 



> A superbly written take on the highly intelligent (but still undeniably animal) mind of a velociraptor forced to navigate unfamiliar perils.

_"Blue doesn't know where they are."_


End file.
